The Date That Will Live in Infamy
by CourtKeeper1
Summary: Cammie is bored out of her mind doing paperwork, when Zach and the gang come to tell her some shocking news! Join Cammie and her friends on one of their infamous group dates! It's certainly going to be interesting... ZxC, BxG, LxJ, MxP
1. Chapter 1- SURPRISE!

Paperwork. The worst part of my job is the paperwork

"The most horrible kind of torture," I think to myself, "Doesn't even compare to sitting at a computer for almost an entire day just doing paperwork."

I would know.

After all, I actually have been held captive by the COC, and then had my memory of an entire summer wiped.

Gone.

Just like that.

Looking back, it took me an awfully long time to really recover from that fateful summer. Even after I said I was fine, told myself I was fine, I was lying. I didn't want anything to do with spying, just wanted to be normal, much like freshman year, with the Josh episode (Which is now how I like to refer to it as). Go to college, and forget about my really messed up past.

Hide from my problems.

I had gotten really good at that.

Running and hiding seemed to be my two reactions to everything I didn't want to face. Anything I was scared about, or that was too complicated, I ran, and no one could convince me to do otherwise.

Not even Zach.

But somewhere along the way I stopped.

I stopped hiding and running, and realized I was going to have to face

these things sooner or later and that when I did, I would be stronger.

Better.

So I came back to the CIA. My college cover really did help with missions though, so that was one thing good that came out of it. And I get to do most of my missions with one of the gang, because really, we were all the best newbies if I do say so myself

Anyway, back to the monstrous task at hand.

I look at the amount I have, letting out a huge groan when I see it's been 12 hours, and I'm only halfway done. The work I'm doing is so monotonous; it's putting me to sleep. I'm totally going to make a mistake if I don't stop soon. And you do not want to make a mistake on important CIA paperwork. Oh, how I'd give anything, DO anything to get out of this.

I become suddenly aware as I feel the tiny hairs rise on the back of my neck, alerting me to someone else's presence. I don't want to show the" intruder" that he surprised me so I remain calm, saying,

"Hello Zach"

"Hey Gallagher Girl, what's going on with you"

"Do you have to rub in it my face?" I sigh. "I'm about to pass out from boredom, and really long repetitive sentences."

"Yes, Cam, I do." He smirks that infuriatingly annoying, yet extremely attractive smirk.

"Urgh" I make a muffled groan, flopping her head down on the table.

"I never thought I'd die from a trivial thing like this!"

"Well think again, because I am the bearer of amazing news. You better sit down for this one." He teases.

I deliberately stand up.

"Have it your way then," he replies. "Well, I suppose I'll tell you anyway…but just because I looooove you!"

"Just spit it out!" I yell out impatiently.

"Okay. We are..."

"CAMMIE!"

My friends burst into the room completely cutting Zach off.

"Oh My Gosh Cammie I can't believe it," Bex exclaims. "WE'RE ALL GOING ON A GROUP DATE TOGETHER! ISN'T THAT FANTASTIC?"

"What?!" I exclaim incredulously.

_Oh no_… I think to myself.

"Superb…" I mutter sarcastically. "Just excellent!" **(A.N. Ha-ha, channeling Dr. Steve) **When do I leave for this totally fun filled experience? I can't wait!"

Insert eye roll.

"In…" Macey ponders the question for a second, ignoring my not-so-subtle sarcasm, "72 minutes, 43 seconds and counting. So we better get you ready!"

And with that, the girls rush me out of the room.

Be careful what you wish for.


	2. Chapter 2- Preparation

**A.N. **

**Hey guys, I just wanted say thank you for those of you who reviewed this story!**

**RubyMongroe **

**Divergent-Chameleon-Wise Girl**

**And Guest**

**Your continued support is really appreciated.**

**I have another Author's note at the bottom. I'd appreciate if you'd read it!**

**I think I've said enough; here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

Being yanked down the halls by your really strong friends is NOT a fun experience.

Trust me.

When we finally got to our shared apartment (more like a huge penthouse, thanks to Macey), Macey all but ran to her enormous closets and started to pull out clothes.

Closets being plural; there were four in the room, one for each of us.

Technically, we were all supposed to have our own, but most of us (most being all except me, of course) found it easier to just hand our stuff over to Macey. She picks out our outfits most of the time anyway.

So we started to refer to them as Macey's closets instead.

Now, contrary to popular belief, Macey is not in anyway a vicious fashionista who not only throws us around while getting us ready, but threatens us if we don't comply (although she does have to do that with each of us once in a while). She is also not a make-up goddess who can perform fashion miracles in 10 seconds flat, completely transforming us like Cinderella. However, Macey is very, very good at what she does and so in no time at all she had created an outfit and had thrown it on my bed.

Here's another thing about Macey. We may sometimes disagree, but most of the time she does take my outfit preferences into consideration. And this time she definitely did. Looking over the clothes on my bed I see amongst the pile black skinny jeans, an off the shoulder cropped sweatshirt and… could it be?

No.

Those are my converse! My amazing, but old and beat up converse. She's actually going to let me wear them!

However, my excitement is short lived.

"Cam. Go put the clothes on. Then Bex is going to straighten your hair while I do Lizzie's" Macey says while plugging in the curling wand.

_NOOOOOOO_ I think to myself. _BEX?!_

If you know anything about Bex, you would know why I am so horrified.

Bex uses a straightener like a deadly weapon.

She will hit you with it, burn your flesh with it, and once even burned a whole 2 inches of Liz's hair! Accidentally, of course, but needless to say, I was not thrilled.

But as it turned out, I actually got through it without being scarred for life.

Now make-up time. Yay…

Macey came over with the liquid eye liner, and I was really unhappy about it, but I knew better than to protest. So I sat there like a good Barbie doll while Macey put on the eye liner, than mascara, a little smudge of smoky eye shadow, and finally clear lip gloss - my favorite.

When I was finished, Macey handed me a black beanie. I looked in the mirror and was pretty impressed. Sure I didn't look as hot as Bex, with her red tank, black leather jacket, printed leggings, combat boots and spiral-curled black hair. I didn't look as sweet as Liz with her soft pink baggy sweatshirt over her white skirt, small white heels, minimal make-up and loose blonde waves. I certainly didn't look as stunningly beautiful as Macey, who was wearing a green form-fitting sweater dress, black heels to match her belt, pin straight jet black hair, and flawless make-up.

But I looked really pretty, like someone who was nice, beautiful, but confident and strong.

Most important, I still looked like me.

And if I say so myself, we **all** looked pretty hot!

I was actually looking forward to this date.

"Come on guys, we've got to go," said Macey as she ushered us out of the room.

I grabbed my leather jacket (or Zach's I should say. Yes I still have it.) and we were off to meet the boys.

**A.N.**

**So I've been thinking that it would be cool to get some feedback from you guys to put in the story. I'm a little short on ideas for some things like:**

**Where they live as of now.**

**Where they should go for the date. What should they so?**

**Should Josh be there?**

**Should the COC show up?**

**ETC**

**If you have any idea's let me know and I'll try to incorporate the idea. Of course, I can only choose one for each, so it will be a hard decision! ;-)**

**Thanks for reading this guys. As always, remember to R&R! Love ya!**

**-CourtKeeper1**


	3. Chapter 3 - Preston is coming?

**A.N. **

**I know some of you may be upset at how long it took me to update, and there really is no excuse. Still, I was pretty busy with Thanksgiving and then taking down Thanksgiving and transitioning to Christmas. And I had 3 essays and 1 project due this Friday... so yeah. But I'm still pretty sorry :-( I'm also sorry that this is kinda short. It looked a lot longer when typing it up on word. :-)**

**I still want to hear more from you guys! I want your suggestions on what else to include. Any suggestions are open. I wrote some down on the previous chapter, so you can look at that A.N if you want. But the main question I want to ask is: bowling or roller rink?  
**

**Please get back to me soon. I update about once a week. **

**Also, I updated this story, because I totally forgot the shout outs both this chapter and last chapter! So without further ado...**

TheOneThatLooksBack

Crazy-for-Goode

Captain Hook the ninja

Guest (1)

Crazy-for-Goode

Guest (2)

Thanks for reviewing!

**As always, please R&R! I don't want to have to do the 10-updates-for-next-chapter-thingy. My primary goal is to write to the best of my ability for you guys, not just for the sake of reviews. But I do hope to get _at least_ 3-5 reviews per chapter. so PLEASE REVIEW.  
**

**Here's Chapter 3**

* * *

The girls and I walked downstairs to the lobby to meet up with the guys. Liz was full of nervous energy.

"Hey Macey," I suddenly stopped, and asked her. "Who are you going with?"

Macey's sort-of boyfriend, Preston, was off gallivanting across the world, doing things a former-politician-turned-ambassador's son would do. The rest of the world didn't know about the evil-terrorist-leader-trying-to-start-world-war-three-then-rebelling-and-being-shot-in-the-head part of Preston's father. They were lead to believe that the ambassador was assassinated, and so Preston, was now traveling the world as the pitied son of a renowned world leader, rather than a possible and likely criminal.

This, personally, was fine with those of us who knew the truth.

Replying to my question Macey told me that she had extended the invitation, but Preston didn't know if he could make it or not, so she was just going to tag along with us if she had to.

She said all this as if she didn't care.

But to us, her best friends, it was ever so obvious that she absolutely did.

When we got to the lobby, I couldn't help but notice that Zach was looking very..ahem…nicely dressed.

Okay, he was totally hot and gorgeous.

"Well Gallagher girl… you don't look hideous." Zach said

"Ditto" I retorted, smiling at the memory of the sophomore year ball.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Grant and Bex, ever the flirts, and Jonas and Liz awkwardly standing around making small talk.

Some things just never change.

Then, the front doors were flung open, and there was Preston, in all his glory. He took a minute to compose himself, and then grinning his goofy grin, he said to Macey "You didn't think I'd miss an infamous group date, did you? There's always some kind of crazy incident and I certainly don't want to miss it."

Macey was just too shell-shocked to speak.

He walked over and gave her a long kiss and then looked up at all of us.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go have some fun, shall we?"

And with that statement, Preston bounded out the door, Macey in tow.

Tonight definitely became a lot more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4 -Curiosity didn't kill the cat

**A.N. It's getting harder and harder to write this, but I'm determined to stay with it. I normally update once a week, but I decided to do it 3 days early, since I had a lot of time today, and will probably not have as much in the following days.  
**

**Shout out goes to:**

Divergent-Chameleon-Wise Girl

**Also, special thanks to **Crazy for Goode** for your suggestion on where their date should be. I decided that i would take your suggestion, and have them go bowling. Thank you to everyone else who gave me suggestions. Keep on giving me feedback, and I may chose _yours_.**

**Thank you for reviewing. ;-) I was a little upset that I didn't get more reviews for last chapter. I still have my goal of 5 reviews. So pretty please review! I'm really trying here. ;-) **

**Alright, I have a few questions for you guys. I'd really like your feedback. You can review or PM me.**

**1. What restaurant should they go to?**

**2. WHEN should Josh and/or the COC show up? At what point during the date?**

**3. What should happed when Josh and/or the COC shows up**

**4. Season/weather**

**5. Should someone possibly propose. I've been toying with this idea… not sure yet.**

**6. (This kinda corresponds with 5) What do YOU think the infamous part of the date should be!**

**ETC.**

**You can also give me any more suggestions you have. **

**I also want to get a feel for my readers. I would love to hear about what's going on in your guys' lives. See my A.N at the bottom, because I have some more questions about you guys. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Enjoy Chap 4!**

* * *

The rest of our group quickly followed Preston and Macey out. Zach and I were at the end, separating ourselves as the others meandered along the streets talking and laughing.

Not that we were anti-social or anything. We just wanted some time to ourselves, you know, before the chaos really set in.

"So Zach..." I started

"Mhmm..." he turned to look at me.

"…You haven't told me what the plans are for tonight. Where are we going? What are we doing? These are things that I kinda need to know."

"No you don't" he replied, stubborn and annoying as always.

"But I think I do."

"I'm preeeeetty sure you don't. From here on out everything is on a need-to-know basis. And I have decided you certainly do _**not**_ need to know."

"But…" I started trying to think of a good retort.

He interrupted me.

"No buts. Sorry Gallagher Girl." he said smirking. "It's CLASSIFIED!" **(A.N. I couldn't resist ;-) )**

"Urgh!" I said, making an almost strangled noise. "You are exasperating!"

"Yes I am." He coolly stated. "It's part of my charm."

Not able to make a good enough comeback, I stormed off, muttering not so nice words under my breath.

In Farsi, of course. Everyone knows that that's the best language to curse in.

Of course, being Zach, he heard it all.

Following me, we both caught up with the group.

I decided to try a new tactic.

"Soooo… where are we all headed"

"Did you ask Zach?" Liz inquired.

"Well yeah, but…"

"And he didn't tell you?" Bex asked me.

"Well, no, not exactly, but you see I…"

"Nope, too bad. You're not getting an answer than!" Macey interjected.

_Aww man! _I thought to myself. _So close! Well, not really, but still…_

I wasn't about to give up, but we were going to get their sooner or later, so I decided to attempt another approach.

Patience.

Easier said than done.

The entire walk (and yes, we were walking the entire way) I was bursting with curiosity. Now, 25 minutes later, I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold on!

Jonas suddenly stopped and announced, "We're here!"

"Finally!" I yelled out.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"What? I really wanted to know where we were going. It's not like any of you would tell me. I was about to die of curiosity"

"Curiosity killed the…" Zach started in a sing-song voice

"CAT! I know. Which is why I stopped pestering you all."

Turning back to the building before us, there was murmuring throughout our group as everyone took it all in. Some in happiness, some…not so much (me- I didn't really care)

"Bowling? I _**hate**_ bowling," exclaimed Macey!

"Why?" asked Grant. " I love bowling. Who doesn't love bowling?"

_Uh oh_ I thought. _She's going to go into rant mode_

"**Me**. I don't really think its fun to sit in an old stinky area with disgusting food, wearing ratty old shoes that have been worn by a thousand other people and probably reek. Not to mention I can't even get the ball to hit the pins without going in the gutter. And you all know how competitive I get!"

"We could get the bumpers…" Grant murmured.

"BUT THAT"S CHEATING! I am NOT a cheater Grant Newman**!" (A.N is that his last name…idk I'm just gonna go with it)**

"We could go eat somewhere else. And then come back to bowl," suggested Zach.

"Good idea." I said, grabbing onto his suggestion.

"But where else could we go?" asked Bex

"Wait a sec…" Preston said playing with his phone. "Almost done… and… AHA! Got it." He exclaimed. "I've got just the place. Let's a-go-a!"

"Mario Preston. Really?"

Once again we were whisked away by Preston, who was turning out to be the least predictable in the entire group.

And no one had the faintest idea where we were going.

At least I didn't have to suffer alone this time.

* * *

**Like it? I feel like I'm prolonging this date forever… lol. SO if any of you read the A.N at the top (I hope some of you are reading THIS one) you'll know that I'm trying to reach out to you guys. So I have a few questions for you. You can answer all, some, or none at all if you aren't comfortable with that, though most of these are really general. I totally respect your privacy and try to steer clear of personal info. Some questions may seem random (and are) but oh well. **** I'm putting my own answers in parenthesis.**

**Favorite book series (I can never answer this one, I have like 10 million ;-) So you can put a couple if you want)**

**Favorite ship (ZAMMIE!)**

**Favorite season (Winter. I love to ski, and I like big sweaters. I'm also super pale)**

**Favorite holiday (Halloween or Christmas. Even though I'm older I still ove Halloween and can't decide)**

**Favorite color (Turquoise)**

**Favorite subject (Social Studies. My dad is a history geek)**

**Favorite character/s in THIS series (ZAMMIE!)**

**Lots of Zammie, or short and sweet (I don't like it too mushy)**

**DO you like OOC, or would you rather stick to original characters (I personally don't care, as long as its good)**

**Thanks for reading this far! Love ya**

**-CourtKeeper1**


	5. Chapter 5: TGIF!

**A.N. Hey guys. I'm updating early again, because we had a snow day today, and I decide to knock another chapter while I had time.  
**

** So I'm pretty happy; you guys helped me reach my goal of 5 reviews! **

**The shout outs go to:**

Captain Hook the ninja

Divergent-Chameleon-Wise Girl (review and PM. Great ideas BTW!)

Guest

Kickinit1036

Crazy-for-Goode (the ONLY one to answer all the questions. You had some fantastic suggestions as well!)

**Special thanks to: **Crazy-for-Goode**. As always, great ideas. They're going to TGIF. Keep reviewing, and I may choose your suggestion. I already have some great ideas from you for the next chapter. So look for your name in the Shout out/special thanks section in Chapter 6 (when I finish it) ;-)**

**I really want to thank you all for taking the time to answer my questions. Only 1 person answered them all, but that's okay. I didn't expect you all too. So, I'm going to shoot a bit higher. 8 reviews? PLEASE!**

**Also, I know this is one of my longer A.N's, but I have something very important to tell you. When I was typing saving this chapter, I stumbled upon an old story/on-shot I wrote is as a literature prompt a couple years ago. It was a prompt that asked us to re-write a fairytale from the villain's perspective. I did Hansel and Gretel. I thought I would post it, just for fun, and see how many of you actually think my 11 year old writing was good. If you do, I may possibly try and update another one of my papers. I want to see what kind of reaction this gets, so I would really appreciate it you guys would go to my page and check it out! I do hope you like it! **

**If you do let me know, by reviewing/PMing me and I may post some more. **

**I have some more questions at the bottom! I'd appreciate it if you would try and answer some! Thanks!**

**Well, this is REALLY long, so I'm gonna go right to the chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

We walked for another 5 minutes (I'm rounding. Don't want to bore you all with the really long number) before we reached the restaurant. I'm pretty sure Grant was about to go crazy with hunger. He was literally gnawing on his arm. Ohhh Grant…

Anyways, Preston finally stopped us, right in front of a good ole' TGIF. Now this made me happy. The ones in America are AMAZEBALLS! The ones in England… not so much, which explained Bex's look of disgust. **(A.N. Thanks to Crazy-for-Goode for those 2 lines)**

After I explained it to her, she still looked wary, but gave in. Grant on the other hand ran into the restaurant like his life depended it. The hostess looked a little overwhelmed by our group, and quickly handed us over to the waitress. We sat at a huge table and got right down to business. Well, at least Grant did. He took one look at the menu and knew what he wanted. The biggest thing on the menu.

Macey and I, on the other hand, had more trouble. Macey of course was the epicurean, and I wasn't really picky, but everything looked SOOOOO good.

I finally decided on the Jack Daniels burger. The waitress looked at me strangely when I ordereed it. I personally didn't really care.

At all.

I eat what I want when I want, and I really don't care about calories or whatever. And right then I wanted a burger.

However I DID care about her checking out and flirting with my boyfriend. I decided to fix that. Casually putting my arm around him I said

"Zach, babe, do you wanna share? I _**couldn't possibly**_ eat it all myself." Catching on he smirked at me, and raised an eyebrow as if to say _OOOOOOH somebody's __**jealous. **_I gave him the infamous Morgan glare showing him that _Pshhh. Nope. I'm not jealous at all. _

He gave me another look which communicated

_Uh huh sureeeee. I can understand why. It's okay, I mean, look at me. I'm amazingly sexy. Who wouldn't be jealous? _

I was about to respond with another look_**, **_when I was interrupted with a not-so-subtle cough from Jonas.

"Oh, sorry" I replied to the waitress, who was looking a little PO'ed at this point. "I think that's a great idea, Cam." Zach responded, in words this time.

Then to the waitress he said "I'm just going to share with her."

The waitress took the others' orders, not as friendly as before. It was hard for me not to burst out laughing.

Afterwards Macey gave me a pointed look and asked me "Were you guys having another one of your unspoken conversations. Because no one else has a clue what just happened here."

I just smirked. _Aw dangit, Zach! Your smirk is rubbing off on me!_

The food came, and it was delicious. I was taking huge not-so-lady-like bites out of my half of the burger. It took all my self-control not to scarf it down in 2 seconds.

Everyone was having a great time, laughing and talking. Grant and Bex were giving pointers to Mace on how to bowl, Jonas and Liz throwing in their own pointers, all scientifically calculated, of course. I lost interest when they got to "… if you position yourself at a 46.3 degree angle, which is due to your weight height strength and precise curve of how you let go of the ball your chances of getting a strike are increased by 56%..."

I was even beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, this date would be normal.

And then, Josh walked in. With Deedee, and Dillan and some other kids I didn't know.

Hahaha

Yeah right.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Like it? I hope so. This took pretty long to type ;-)**

**So guess what? IT WAS SNOWING THE OTHER DAY, AND TODAY! I LOOOOOOVE SNOW and skiing so I'm super excited. Also, I got a snow day off, which is why, as you know, I updated early(again).  
**

**Question time: ( same thing as the last one)**

** song as of now (Mine is actually Lily Allen's The Fear. Clean version, of course)**

** any of you guys curse? (Just wondering. As you could see above I don't like to)**

** restaurant. I figures because this chap they went out to eat XD (I love Red Robins right now. I also really like Ginza, a hibachi place)**

** you like snow? Do you like snow sports (YES,YES,and YESSSS!)**

** or Samsung (Samsung is amazing! I love it. Also, I kinda feel like Apple ripped them off...)**

** – nice or mean/bratty (nice. She always has been. I don't like her evil or anything. It just doesn't seem right)**

** – nice or mean or annoying, as in begging Cam to get back together with him (Nice. Same as Deedee. He's always been a pretty cool guy. I don't hate him or anything. I just LOVE ZAMMIE!)**

**That's all! Thanks, if you read this far B-)**

**Love ya,**

**-CourtKeeper1 **


	6. Chapter 6- What a Coincidence

**A.N.**

**I'm so sorry that this was late! I don't have an excuse except writers block and a lack of inspiration to actually sit and write. Also, I may not be updating regularly during Christmas/New Years time period, but I'll try my best. **

**I want to thank you for reviewing again. I almost got my goal of 8 reviews! I got seven, which is great, so I'm not complaining. I'm thinking 10? I'm trying to push the number up sloooowwwwwllllyyy each chapter ;-). What do you guys think? Can you do 10 reviews?**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

Captain Hook the Ninja (Thanks for answering all my PM's. I really appreciate your continued support)

Kickinit1036 (I appreciate your continued support as well. You're stickin with me ;-) )

Divergent-Chameleon-Wise Girl (Ditto)

Guest (1)

Karly12318

WhatStaysGood (Yes, the irony of the restaurant choice. And ditto)

Crazy-for-Goode (DITTO AGAIN! YOU ALL ROCK!)

**I really want to thank you all for taking the time to answer my questions.**

**Special thanks to **Divergent-Chameleon-Wise Girl**. I didn't make josh already at the bowling place, but I did make them at the restaurant instead. And I did the Deedee thing. Thanks a lot! I'm also going to use your COC idea later on. And to all of you other followers keep reviewing, and I may choose your suggestion.**

**I didn't get a lot of feedback on my Hansel and Gretel story ;-(. I got 3 reviews, one on this story, 2 on the other. So I'd really appreciate it if you guys would visit it. **

**Well, as always, questions at the bottom. PLEASE ANSWER, and enjoy chap 6!**

* * *

Of course, the minute I saw Josh, the girls saw him too. And then, a split second later, so did Zach. We exchanged a look.

"Do you want to leave?" he said out loud, always the loving caring boyfriend (well, not always. Haha, no he is.) "Because if you're uncomfortable, we can just leave, you and I."

"No Zach, its fine. _**I'll **_be fine. Come on. I survived being kidnapped by terrorists for goodness sakes. I think I can deal with seeing my ex-boyfriend."

I was a really great liar…NOT.'

Of course, Zach saw right through my lie.

"No, you're not fine. You're nervous, upset, and a little annoyed. Personally, I'm annoyed too. Why do we always somehow run into Jimmy. It's like that boy has a Cammie magnet, or something. His timing is impeccable…"

"Relax. It's okay. It'll just be a short conversation that will probably be realllyyy awkward but, you know, whatever."

"Well now that that's decided," Macey interjected,

"Prepare yourselves for an awkward ex- boyfriend encounter in 5…4…3…2… Hiiiiii Josh!"

"Uhh…hi…Cammie's friend… Macey, right?"

"Yep. And you remember Bex, and Liz right?"

"Yeah. Nice seeing you again." Then Josh directed his attention to Zach.

"And you're…" he paused for a second, "Zane, right?"

"Zach. But I'm sure you knew that already, and were just faking that you forgot. Lemme tell you, it's a lot funnier when I do it, Jimmy."

I had to agree.

"Oh… uh… I really did forget… sorry…" Hi cheeks reddened. He was looking really flustered.

Quickly saving the conversation from utter deterioration, Macey stepped in.

"Josh, I'd like you to meet Grant, Jonas and Preston. We're all here on a group date. Grant Jonas, Preston, this is Josh, Cammie's… uhh… former boyfriend, and friend."

Thank goodness for Macey's social skills and perfect manners. If it were me talking, well, it would be a LOT more awkward, and I'd have no clue what to say. Can you spell disaster (I can and I just did. Hahaha I crack myself up…)? Though I wouldn't say Josh and I were exactly friends…

After a lot of "Hello's" and "Nice to meet you's" Liz asked Josh the question I really wanted to know, but didn't want to ask. What was he doing here?

"Oh, well, funny thing, I'm actually on a group date of my own."

Just then Deedee came running up

"CAMMIE! OMG hiiiiiiii! What are you doing here? It's soooo nice to see you again. How are you?"

I stood up to receive the big hug she gave me. Deedee is just that kind of girl. Even though I was Josh's ex, she still wanted to try and be friendly. And it wasn't fake. She really did mean it.

It's really impossible to hate this girl.

"I'm great Deedee. I had no idea you were here! (I tried, and failed, to look thrilled as I said that.) We're on a group date like you are, as Josh was just telling us.

"You are? Oh wow, who would've thought? _**Such**_ a coincidence! Hey, where are you going after this?"

Uh oh, I know where this is going.

Trying to get around the inevitable, I said, "well, we aren't sure yet, but…"

I then was promptly interrupted by Bex and her fake, cheesy smile.

"Oh, Cam, we just decided we're going bowling!"

"SO ARE WE! OMG we should ALL GO TOGETHER! Wouldn't it be FUN! We could all catch up and talk and stuff."

"Well…" I started

"We'd love to!" said Mace, grinning like an idiot.

"Yay! I'm going to go join the others, okay, and we'll meet up when we're all done. This is going to be fantastic, I just know it!"

And with that she skipped away

"Well, I better go join them…" Josh said, clearly still feeling awkward about the situation. "See you all soon" The he left.

Finally, he's gone. Cue sigh of relief

Zach shot me a sympathetic look. At least someone cared about my wishes! I did NOT like this plan at all.

Everyone else was just trying to keep their laughter in.

"Go ahead. Let it out. I HATE YOU ALL! You're the worst friends ever" I shouted in annoyance, and frustration.

They all burst out laughing

"You know you love us Cams," Grant choked out

"Of course I do you bumbling idiot…you are my best friends. You just make it really hard some times…" I grumbled

Of course, that just made them laugh harder.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Like it? Lemme know if you all have any suggestions. As always, PLEASE answer the following questions:**

**1. Fav artist- (LOVING MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS AHHHHHHHHHH! SHE IS THE MOST TALENTED SINGER EVER. I EVEN PREFER HER OVER LANA)**

**2. Hot apple cider or Hot chocolate? (DON"T MAKE ME CHOOSE! XD)**

**3. Wawa or Dunkin Donuts? (Wawa all the way! They have EVERYTHING! And the best white chocolate cappuccinos. They're on the holiday specials menu, if you wanna try them. You should.) **

**4. Do you prefer to read the book, or see the movie. Also, do you like most of the books better than the movies? (Book. Then I go see the movie and yell at the screen "THAT'S NOT ACCURATE!" lol. I like most of the books better, or the same as the movie in the case of **_**Lord of the Rings, **_**etc**_**.**_**)**

**5. What should go down between Josh, Cam, Zach, etc?**

**6. Should Josh and co. find out that Cam is a spy, and see the COC try and capture her?**

**7. Should the COC succeed in capturing Cam or not?**

**Thanks!**

**Love ya!**

**-CourtKeeper1**


	7. Chapter 7- Silent Treatment

**A.N.**

**Okay, okay, I know. I haven't updated. I was swamped with holiday stuff, and unfortunately did not have a chapter prepared. I did warn you all that I'd be late. And I probably will again. But, for what it's worth, I AM sorry.**

**I'm also kinda perturbed; I only got 4 reviews out of 10 :-(. But thank you to those 4 faithful reviewers who did review. **

**Shout outs go to:**

Guest

Captain Hook the Ninja

Crazy-for-Goode

Divergent-Chameleon-Wise Girl

**So I'm trying something new this chapter. I'm going to do another person's POV instead of just Cammie's. Tell me how you guys like it? **

**Also, please, please remember to review! I'm keeping it at 10 as my goal with a minimum of 3 (I'm sure I'll get at least that ;-)… hopefully…) **

**Questions at the bottom, as always. **

**Without further ado here's chapter 7**

* * *

**Zach's POV**

"Hey Cam, that wasn't so bad right? "asked Jonas, trying to once again start up the conversation.

No reply

"Are you upset that Josh and co. are tagging along. Well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. But we're your friends Cammie. It'll be good for you to see him, and push aside whatever tension, and awkwardness that remains between you two." said Macey

Nothing

"So… Cam…do you mind if I eat your fries."

That one was from Grant. How he was still hungry, I had no clue.

"Cammie, would you mind if after bowling we could go hi-jack a plane, jump off said plane while listening to a Metallica song, releasing our parachutes at the very last second, you know, for the adrenaline rush. We'd land in France, and go case the Louvre and the Palace of Versailles. They have some real cool stuff. Then we could go to Belgium by stowing onto another jet, and break into a chocolate factory and eat white chocolate pretzels with dark chocolate swirls while wake-boarding across the Mediterranean Sea to Greece so we could visit the Parthenon. We'd then proceed to Rome to have some really great gelato. I _**know **_you love gelato. We'd bring some home for your parents, of course. Then, we'd break the world record for most places broken into in 3 hours. If there is such a record. We'd also make it back in time for a Fast and Furious, movie marathon. What do you think Cam?"

Not even a glance in Bex's direction. Impressive.

Ahh the silent treatment. Very effective, but hard not to fail at after a few minutes. Cam was stubborn but I knew her, and it was taking all of her self-control not to react.

**Cammie POV **

It was taking all of my self-control not to react. No sarcastic responses, no mumbling under my breath; even an eye roll was prohibited. But I was determined to stay strong in my resolve to be silent.

Which lasted all of five minutes.

Now I'm sure you're thinking _'Cam, you really suck at the silent treatment'._ But in my defense, Zach is incredibly hot. And he's an AMAZING kisser. So do you really blame me? I mean, if Zachary Goode suddenly kissed you and then stared into your eyes with his beautiful green orbs and said "I'm really sorry Gallagher girl. You know I hate Jimmy. I completely understand why you are feeling this way. So do you forgive me?" Would you not have succumbed to his plea?

If you said no to any of those questions, you must be either a robot, or the Grinch.

Unfortunately I do have a heart, which is regrettably influenced to none other than Zachary Goode himself. So I mumbled a yes and he smirked at me, his eyes shining, and his lips quivering, on the verge of exploding with laughter. Only then did I realize what I had done. I was a traitor to my own principals, my own resolve and will. Curse my heart, and my attraction to this boy! The things he did to me…

**Zach POV**

HAHA I WILL ALWAYS PREVAIL! THE AMAZINGLY SEXY ZACHARY GOODE HAS DONE IT AGAIN!

I watched the look on Cammie's face go from unwavering stubbornness, to dazed happiness, to shock, and then to anger, as she realized that her silence was broken. She glared her famous Morgan glare, which only made it harder to keep my laughter subsided.

Everyone else at the table was laughing, so I let a low chuckle escape me. As the smiles and laughter continued, Cammie's face softened, and she smiled begrudgingly signifying that she had been defeated. Looking around the table she told us that we were so generously forgiven, but that if we did something like this again, we wouldn't live to see another day. We solemnly agreed, and again tried to keep from smiling, because we all knew what was really going on.

We had gotten away with it!

It was like a schoolteacher reprimanding the troublesome student who, though annoying, still held a special place in her heart. They were all empty threats. Because, whether she liked it or not, we were her best friends (in my case, her sort-of-boyfriend). And we weren't going anywhere!

* * *

**I know this chapter is kinda lame (and short) but I tried. ;-) Anyway, I'm keeping the questions brief.**

On the bowling date, should there be teams? (EX #1. Zach and Cam vs. Josh and Deedee EX#2- Zach, Cam, & co. vs. Josh & co.)

Who should win?

When should Macey and Preston make their "announcement". For those of you who don't know what I'm hinting at, check the reviews for this story.

What are your plans for _NYE__** (I'm having a few friends and their families over and stuff. We hang out and watch the ball drop. MUCH more exciting than last year, when I was alone with my mom all night while both my 9 yr. old brother AND my GRANDMA had parties (they had better social lives than I did…sad…) I still had fun but… ya know.)**_

**That's all for now! Belated Merry Christmas to you all. And HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Love ya,**

**Courtney**

**a.k.a.**

**CourtKeeper1 **


	8. Chapter 8: FOOD FIGHT!

A.N.

**Hey Guys! So because the other chapter was kinda short, this one is definitely longer than usual (8 pages on a word document, instead of 4 or 5). **

**I got some really great reviews. And a lot of favorites and followers. I just wanted to thank all of you who favorited or followed me or my story. It means a lot to me to know that you all like my work.**

**Shoutouts:**

Crazy-for-**Goode (You are like seriously awesome. You have stuck with me since the beginning, and have amazing ideas.)**

Captain Hook the ninja **(You're amazing too! And I haven't forgotten about your ideas! I'm saving some of them for the next couple chapters, so look for them!)**

CANDYCANDYCANDY

Divergent-Chameleon-Wise Girl **(Same as above!)**

**Thank you all for your continued support of my story**

**Special Thanks to **Crazy-for-Goode. **The Macey and Preston thing I was talking about in the last chapter **_**was **_**your idea, and it was definitely a great one! I also used what you and **Captain Hook the ninja **suggested for when the announcement should be (I included the pudding XD) And to all of you other followers keep reviewing, and I may choose your suggestion.**

**That's all for now. Remember, questions at the bottom. **

* * *

**ZACH POV**

Now that Cammie was finally talking to us again, we were all enjoying ourselves, joking around like the best friends we were.

Funny.

I never thought I'd be saying I had best friends, or even a girlfriend (if that's what we are…I'm still trying to figure it out). But I guess that's life; it's full of unexpected things.

Shortly after it was time for dessert! Cam and I decided to continue sharing, and ordered the Chocolate Peanut Butter Pie. Which Cam ended up eating most of. I didn't really care, but teased her about it anyway

"Jeez Gallagher Girl! Could you leave some for your hungry boyfriend? We are _splitting _it after all, and splitting means equal shares for both people. It does _not _mean that poor Zach gets three bits and Cammie gets the rest."

Her response was a forkful of the pie in my face proceeding with a hard punch to my bad shoulder.

"Owww! You know Gallagher Girl, someday you're really going to hurt me, and then you'll be sorry!"

"Okay, fine. Go wallow in self pity while I eat the rest of this _amazingly scrumptious, delectable, mouth-watering, chocolaty , delicious _ pie!"

Two can play at this game!

**CAMMIE POV**

I was totally goading him on purpose, and he knew it! So he snapped out of his longing-for-pie daze and smirked at me, not his I'm-so-amazing-and-cocky-smirk but his I'm-up-to-something-extremely-devious smirk. Uh-oh! Quickly I looked around for something to shield my face with, but I was too late! He had already grabbed a huge chunk of Grant's Brownie Obsession, and was throwing it directly at my face!

Grant then went to take a bite of his brownie only to see half of it gone. He looked around in search of the culprit and landed on our guilty faces smeared with dessert.

**GRANT POV**

"What the- how did you- wait a minute-you….YOU STOLE HALF OF MY BROWNIE! ZACHARY GOODE! I WAS GOING TO EAT THAT! OHHHHHHHH IT'S ON!"

Never get between a man and his brownie.

I quickly grabbed some of Bex's Tennesse Whisky Cake and shoved it in Zach's face.

He blinked a few times, a look of shock on his face, and then grabbed some more of the pie Cam was again shoveling down her throat.

"You don't need this, right babe" he asked her, not waiting for an answer before throwing it back at me.

Meanwhile Bex was seething at me with a murderous look. My elated spirits were short lived as I realized what I had done.

The only thing worse than getting between a man and his brownie is getting between a highly-trained-spy/hormonal-female-who-is-pretty-dang-scary.

I was doomed

**BEX POV**

OOOOOOOOH he is so DEAD!

" YOU. STOLE. MY. CAKE."I said, seeing look of pure terror come over Grant's face. "BE PREPARED TO FACE MY WRATH!"

"But Beeeeeexxxxx. You LOOOOOVE MEEEEE RIGHT? DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE BABY! NOOOOO-"

I cut him off with Lizzie's Vanilla Bean Cheesecake shoved in his face.

Revenge is DEFINITELY sweet (no pun intended!)

**LIZ POV**

Did Bex just- she DID! Now Liz, its okay. It's just a dessert. No need to get mad. No need to be upset. I will not freak out. I will not throw the rest at her face. I will not- Oh who am I kidding!

**BEX POV**

I turned around laughing only to be assaulted with the remains of Liz's cheesecake. She was grinning like a maniac. I threw another dessert at her, but she ducked, and it hit Jonas square in the head. Flicking it out of his hair, his mouth gaping, he managed to get three words out.

"Oh.

It's

ON!"

**CAM POV. **

It had evolved into a full-on food war!

By this point, food was flying everywhere. We were laughing so hard, and I was almost in hysterics. Every time Grant got a new dessert shoved in his face, he would lick it off, tasting it and, because he was Grant, smiling and saying it was "Delicious" or "Tasty". Which made us crack up more.

We were all having so much fun!

Macey and Preston, the only two not involved were bickering about something. Preston was shouting and gesturing widely, and Macey was shaking her head.

Bex noticed it the same time I did and teased them with a smile, saying "Hey guys. Why don't you stop fighting and join in the fun. You're acting like a married couple!"

Bex then turned back to squirt ketchup at Zach.

She didn't hear the weak chuckle Preston shakily exhaled.

She didn't see Mace and Preston exchange a look of shock, which screamed 'We've been caught!'

She didn't watch them quietly go back to eating their rice pudding, heads down, unobtrusively separating themselves from the fight around them, like they were trying to blend in.

Like they wanted to disappear.

But I did see and hear it all. And I knew the feeling. Which is why I immediately knew something was up.

Besides. When is Macey ever quiet of unobtrusive?

Never.

Unless she's trying to hide something.

Which proves my original thesis.

And being a nosy best friend, I had to know what was up.

"Hey Macey? What's up? You and Preston look a bit worried."

"Oh, nothings 'up'. I'm just trying to up my chances of not getting hit with a pie. These are designer clothes after all!" she replied, with a slight quiver in her voice, and a forced smile, which normally would have gone unnoticed. But my best friends and I know each other like the back of our own hands. So I could totally tell she was lying.

"Yeah, sure. Tell me what's really going on."

I wasn't one for tact. I wanted to get straight to the point.

"Absolutely nothing." She lied smoothly.

"Preston?" I asked, turning my gaze to him. He was nervously fidgeting, obviously not immune to my Morgan glare.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." I said. My glare was sharp, penetrating the depths of his very soul.

He was on the verge of letting it spill. I could see it.

But something kept the bursting secret inside, and he managed to get out "W-why wo-would y-you think some-something is go-going on?"

They just wouldn't spill,

"Fine." I said nonchalantly. "The hard way it is." "BEX!" "LIZ!"

I saw the look of apprehension and fear on Macey's face grow.

"What Cam? Can't you see I'm busy?" Bex snarled in the middle of defending herself from an onslaught of mashed potatoes.

"What do you need Cammie? Replied Liz, who then stopped throwing the mashed potatoes at Bex.

Both turned to face me.

"Bex, Liz, Macey and Perston here have a little secret that they won't spill. I need your help"

Everyone stopped what they were doing then, and stared at us. Zach and I exchanged a look. The full attention of the table was now on the two suspects. Exactly what they wanted to avoid.

"Nothings going on, we swear!"

"Suuuuuurrrreee" Bex said. "I don't believe you. Now, you have two choices. You can tell us this little secret of your own free will, or Lizzie here will inject you with some truth serum and you'll spill that secret, and probably some more. Either way you tell us. It's just matter of the way it's done. I'll give you…30 seconds to talk it over. GO."

They went right back to the previous argument they had been having. I was straining to hear bits of the conversation. It started to get louder.

"Preston we just can't tell them yet!"

"Well Mace, what else can we do about it. I'd rather tell them of our own free will. Besides, they're going to figure it out soon enough."

"But-"

"Macey. We have to tell them. Nothings going to change. They're our best friends. They can't be mad. The yworst thing tah tcan happen is that they're annoyed that we didn't tell them right away and didn't invite them to the-"

"SHHHHH!"

"5 seconds guys" Bex interjects "Time's a' wasting."

"Fine. But we have to do it"

"Alright. I'll do it."

During this argument Josh, Deedee and the rest of the group finished and came up to us.

"Cam we're…"

"SHHHH! They're finally going to tell us!" I interrupted. Couldn't she see how crucial this moment was?

She stepped back, subdued by my scolding

"Just listen" whispered Jonas to a bewildered Josh.

Finally they turned to face us. Macey was now as calm and stoic as ever, as she told us "We're going to tell you."

"Well? We don't have all day!" said Bex, impatiently.

"It's okay. No matter what it is we'll support you" said Liz comfortingly.

The both stood up and seemed to grow calmer after Liz's words of encouragement.

After a few seconds of silence, Preston steeped forward

"You said we acted like a married couple when we were fighting. Well… that's because… we are!"

* * *

**A.N. **

**OOOOOH CLIFFHANGER! Haha. So, did you all like the story, and the different POV's. I wanted to try something different. If you liked it, let me know.**

**Question time! **

**Believe it or not I didn't want to bombard you all, and didn't have too many to ask, so there's only one question:**

What was your favorite gift this holiday season? **(Mine was my new ski helmet that I'm going to be using this Monday! The best part is that it isn't deteriorating inside! LOL)**

**Keep reviewing!**

**Love ya!**

**-Courtney**


	9. Chapter 9- Macey and Preston are WHAT?

**A.N. **

**Hey guys! I'm so happy! The previous chapter got more than double the normal amount (4)! EEEEEEK! Now, to some of you, that's not a lot, but to me it totally is! I was so excited; I jumped up and down! I was beginning to think that people were bored by this story, and didn't want to take the time to review because they didn't enjoy the story ****. But you're reviews made me feel really good again! I just wanted to thank you! You guys are incredible! **

**Shoutouts go to:**

Future gg **guest**(who reviewed twice! I'm updating early now to satisfy your request, btw)

FluffyUnicorn

Future spy **guest**

Xoxostellaxoxo **(One of my biggest fans! Check her out!)**

Kickinit1036 **(A.L.R)**

Divergent-Chameleon-Wise Girl **(A.L.R)**

Crazy-for-Goode**(A.L.R)**

Captain Hook the ninja **(A.L.R)**

**BTW, ALR stands for Awesome Loyal Reviewer.**

**This time, in honor of my ALR's, my special thanks goes to all of YOU! All 4 of you have reviewed all or most of my chapters, and most of you have stuck with me since the very beginning! You answer my annoying questions, and give me great feedback and ideas. SO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! You all inspire me to keep writing. **

**Special shoutout to **Crazy-for-Goode** for her review about Dillon making a scene. I didn't follow it exactly, but it was the inspiration for part of this chapter.**

**This chapter was…interesting to write. During Preston's little…ahem…speech, I was so into it that I was literally pounding and hitting the keys while I typed. I was seething. I also tried to avoid cursing, so you kind of have to use your imagination for a few parts…**

**Hope you enjoy! AND I have an ***IMPORTANT A.N. AT THE BOTTOM. PLEASE READ!***  
**

* * *

**CAM POV**

Cue incredulous gasp from the crowd! My mouth hit the floor!

Macey spoke up, this time with a more confident tone, "We got married in the fall. The whole terrorist thing scared us lot. And I realized that I couldn't lose him without him knowing how much I loved him. So we got married."

And then she pulled the ring out of her purse and slipped it on her finger.

It was…beautiful; I can't really describe it. It was huge, and glittered like crazy. It had 3 diamonds in the center, and an intricate design with real silver. There were rubies in between the diamonds. I don't even want to know how much it cost.

"Well, now it's all out in the open." Mace said looking at our shell-shocked faces. "Are you mad that we didn't tell you right away?"

"Well…"started Bex, but stopped un-able to form coherent words.

For once in her life, Bex Baxter was truly speechless.

Finally overcoming her stupor she resumed her statement.

"Yeah… I guess so. We're you best friends. You know you can tell us anything. So why'd you hide it?"

"Come on! Being married at 18 to a future political leader? And with both of us pretty much known across the globe? I know you wouldn't have told anyone, but we were kinda paranoid at first, you know? Can you imagine the press with that knowledge?" Rumors would be flying!" Too much scandal. And then by the time we realized how stupid we were acting, not telling you all, it had been a month, and we thought that because we put it off you'd be mad. So somehow our warped logic lead us to the conclusion that we should wait longer. We then thought that maybe we'd wait until 20 and just get married again, but, well, the truth is already out so there goes that plan."

"Well…" started Lizzie, carefully calculating her response. "You're parents are going to have to know this eventually. I think you should hold another ceremony, a more official one. But maybe wait a little longer, so you don't seem too young. See how the marriage goes, until then. It will be almost like a marriage test."

"Yeah that makes sense" nodded Jonas, adding in his 2 cents.

Guys, for the record, I'm not mad about you not telling us. I understand that. I'm more upset that I missed the wedding," said Grant. "I know it was probably small because of your families or whatever, but if we had known it would have been HUGE! And if it had been a whole big affair, the food would have been AMAZING!"

"GRANT!"

"What? You've got to admit, it would have been incredible. But hey, it looks like we've got another do-over wedding to look forward to, so I'm cool. Can I help plan the menu?"

This earned him a hard punch from Bex.

"EEEEEEEKKKK" screamed Grant. His scream was high pitched like girl's.

We all doubled over laughing.

"You're hurting my pride" pouted Grant

"Dude…"chortled Zach, "I'm surprised you have any left."

"I do so! I am a man!" retorted Grant

"Are…are..you sure about that?" Preston said between fits of laughter.

'Shut up…" mumbled Grant

* * *

Just then, Dillon came up with his girlfriend. I hadn't even noticed he wasn't in the group. That's not a good thing for a spy. I started to wonder what else I hadn't noticed…

I was torn from my thoughts when he began to speak. And of course, being the jerk he was (I'm thinking of some worse words, but I'm going to be the better person and not say them), it all went downhill from there.

"Sooooooo…" he said dragging out the 'o'. " I here that little Macey McSlut here got married to her "boyfriend" if that's what you really are. I mean, I can hardly call you a man. Dang girl, you must have been real desperate to get some." he sneered "_**You**_" he said turning to Preston_**," **_probably got her pregnant and then was forced marry her to cover up the scandal. I'm sure her rich daddy bribed the press and covered it all up. For the record, I'm sorry for you. If it were me, I'd rather jump off a_ **(insert not so nice word here)** cliff!"

Everyone was shocked.

"Dillon man," Josh started warily, "Just stop it okay. You're acting like a real jerk"

"Shut up." He growled

Macey was shaking with anger and hurt. Preston held her to him and turned her away.

"How dare you!" he said shaking with fury. I had never in my life seen Preston this way. And it was actually scaring me.

"You know NOTHING you egotistical _ **(insert** **not-so-nice word here)** How dare you insult my wife like that? My wife is _**not**_ a slut. We got married for some reasons you will never know or understand. But the main one is that I love her. Macey McHenry-Winters is the most amazing girl in the world, and anyone would be lucky to have her. But YOU. You selfish jerk aren't even worthy to spit at her feet. There are so many things I could say to you in retaliation, so many things I want to say and do. You have no idea how much self control it is taking to not just beat you senseless. Because I am the better person. And you know what? I almost feel sorry for you. Ignorance and selfishness is not becoming. And I feel sorry for your…girlfriend, right? Because anyone who has to deal with a small minded idiot like you has _**got**_ to be miserable. You have no right to judge anyone but yourself, and I don't think you're doing such a great you think that acting this way makes you a man? Ohhhh, well FAR FROM IT!" he screamed his voice getting louder and angrier.

"Because a true man is not degrading, rude and nasty. A true man is a kind and generous and is always nice to others. He is not tough; he does not put down others for the sake of his ego. He is liked because he is good, not because he is tough and can beat people up through words or his actions. And you think that you're tough…you're _**cool**_ for doing this. Well, I've got news for you. All you are is an immature child, with nothing better to do in life but take people down. I believe it's because you're insecure. I also believe it's because you're spoiled and no one has ever told you no. No one has ever told you what is right or wrong to do, or taught you how to behave like the gentleman you are supposed to be. No one has told you that what you're doing isn't right and that you should stoop. Maybe they're intimidated of you? That's what you want isn't it? For people to be scared of you, to bow down to your Royal Highness**_ (insert not-so-nice word here).** Because they certainly aren't your friends. You may think so, pulling the wool over your eyes so to speak. But they aren't really your friends, because in the end who wants to be friends with a bully? No one. When all your friends and you grow older, though I doubt you yourself will ever mature, you will have no friends in life. People will realize you have no power over them and they will leave you. And then what will you have? No friends, no respect, no confidence. Nothing. Because that's what you have always been and are now. Nothing. You are small and insignificant, which is why you beat others down. But not anymore. Because I , WE, refuse to bow down to the miserable likes of you. So listen up." He said calming down.

The whole restaurant had gone silent by now. We were hanging onto his every last word.

"You need a serious attitude adjustment. You will apologize to Miss _**Winters**_ now. Then you and your girlfriend will get out of my sight. And if you dare to retaliate, you will leave this place without what little pride you may have left. Understand?" he finished menacingly.

Huh, that's one word I never thought I'd use for Preston.

There was a deathly silence as Dillon stood gaping at Preston.

He then swallowed, his Adams apple bobbing up and stood up a little taller clenching his teeth.

"You can't tell me what to do you dumb scrawny sissy. You can go _ **(insert not so nice word here) **yourself."

Suddenly a fist flew through the air and yelling erupted all over the place. Dillon was down on the ground, Preston beating the crap out of him.

"PRESTON!" Macey yelled. "STOP!"

But he was to immersed in the task at hand to hear her.

Zach and Josh both immediately sprang up to tear them apart.

"Preston man!" Zach yelled trying to pull him off of Dillon's almost unconscious body.

"DUDE CALM DOWN!"

Josh shakily pulled Dillon to his feet, only for Dillon to viciously lunge at Preston again.

"YOU _ **(insert not-so-nice word here)"** Dillon snarled, as he was held back by Josh.**  
**

Finally successful in stopping the fight, Zach let go of a still-seething Preston. Macey then ran up to Preston and wrapped her arms around him murmuring words of reassurance. He finally relaxed, and looked at each of us, the wild look in his eyes subsiding.

"Preston…" I started uneasily. "That may have been…the most impressive thing you've ever done."

He flashed me a nervous grin.

"Well, I am a man of hidden talents. And you know I'm an excellent public speaker."

We all laughed awkwardly at his attempted joke.

"Y-you" Dillon said to Preston, stumbling like he was drunk. He pointed his finger at Preston, his hand shaking.

"I'll g-get you, you-"

And with that Dillon collapsed on the floor of the restaurant in a crumbled heap.

We all stared, unsure of what was going to happen next

"I think" said Lizzie, "I think, we're going to need an ambulance."

* * *

**A.N.**

**So, there you go! I hope you liked Preston's little rant. ANd because Dillon is unconscious, they have to go to the hospital. Also, I'm toying with the idea of possibly getting rid of the bowling part of the date, and making them encounter the COC while leaving the hospital. So... **

**1. Keep bowling date,and have Josh and co leave with Dillon**

**2. Keep date and have just Dillon's GF go with him to the hospital**

**3. Postpone it until after the hospital visit, **

**4. Get rid of date, and have them fight the COC after leaving the hospital instead.**

**Vote for 1,2,3, or 4.**

**I'm sorry that this unexpected tun of events happened :-/. I kinda just get caught up with the flow of the story, and the writting just flows...I cna't help what I write ;-P**

**Please review ASAP! I really need answers!**

**Love ya!**

**Courtney  
**


	10. Chapter 10: In a bit of a fix

**Hey guys! I want to thank you all so much for your amazing feedback! this story passed 50 reviews and has 5,739 views, which is totally awesome! I'm super happy. Going through the reviews I saw a LOT of good ideas. It's so hard to choose; I want to include everyone's ideas! Also, I tallied up all the votes, and #'s 2 and 4 were tied. SO I decided to do a combination of a bunch of things. They won't be in _this_ chapter though, so you shall have to wait and see while guessing which options I combined ;-)**

**Shoutouts! (**13 reviews btw! 13! Can we try for 15 PLEASE! It would totally make my day)

Crazy-for-Goode

Fluffy (Guest)

Kickinit1036

Guest (1)

Captain Hook the ninja

Hannahslye

Guest (2)

Kiiki (Guest )

diana (Guest )

Divergent-Chameleon-Wise Girl

sophia (Guest )

mycodenameiscobra

Future gg (Guest )

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I'm so happy so many of you guests took the time to review! I'm really glad you like my story!**

**Now, I want you to know that this chapter is pretty much just a filler. I had to write it in order to lead up to the events you all voted on. But don't worry. Every idea I receive I jot down in a word file and write the reviewer who gave me the idea. So next chapter (I think) will have the stuff you were looking for and voted on. AND REMEMBER! Even if your idea is not in the next chappie, doesn't mean it won't be coming later. I may be keeping it stowed away for a bit, just like **Crazy-for-Goode's** marriage idea. I'm just waiting for the right time. Just stick with me okay? It's coming ;-) And I would love to hear what you thought of it! **

********I also want to know what you think should happen after the police arrive! (You'll see what I mean!)***************

**NOW ONTO CHAPTER 10!**

* * *

Considering the entire restaurant was gaping at the scene that lay before them, it was fairly easy to find someone to call an ambulance. In fact, once people snapped out of it, we had lots of volunteers. Soon, we could here the sirens wailing from a distance, coming closer every second. And that was when we realized our dilemma.

There are some things in our business that don't really need to be taught or said. Common spy sense, if you will. And getting caught by the police and possibly getting arrested was definitely one of them. And whether or not we were actually going to get arrested (it was highly unlikely) no one wanted to chance it.

Think about it.

What covert spy in their right mind would just let themselves get a permanent mark on their record from the police?

The answer –no one. In their right mind, of course.

So we had to decide whether to run for it, or brave it out. Since we were surrounded by witnesses, running was pretty much out of the question, certainly for Preston, Zach and Josh, the main participants in the outburst.

But Zach was looking slightly apprehensive at the mention of the police. And I knew that if he was displaying just a little bit of fear, he was absolutely terrified. Zach always keeps his emotions in check, so seeing him actually displaying emotion was not a good sign. And really, who could blame him for reacting like this? He was the son of a deadly terrorist.

It didn't matter about who he really was. All they cared about was his past and his family, and nothing could really ever change they way they looked at him no matter how much he proved it to be otherwise. They do say first impressions last forever.

All anyone would ever see was his mother, and who she had trained him to be.

An assassin after her own heart.

Most parents just want their kids to go to college and get a good paying job. But not Zach. From the moment he was born his mother was molding him into a cold heartless killer. And it didn't matter if he didn't want any of it anymore. He did those things anyway.

Some people were ready to understand, to forgive.

Others simply weren't.

Most would never be.

But I think the person who would never forgive Zach the most, was himself.

I'm sure he killed his fair share of people. She may have forced him to, he may have been mislead into thinking he was doing the right thing. It didn't matter in the big scheme of things. And it certainly didn't matter to him. Inside he was just a scared little boy who was emotionally scarred. Someone who was so good inside, but was constantly struggling to escape the bad.

And in that moment I truly hated Catherine for slowly trying to kill every bit of good inside this boy. The only thing he had going for him was that he was so good.

That he tried to resist his mother's inculcation.

That he really didn't **want** to do any of those bad things.

But it was also the reason he could never let go of them.

And judging by the cold look in his eyes, masking out the swirling emotions he was locking deep inside, I knew it bothered him more than we could understand.

We all have skeletons in our closet that we can't shake, and I didn't doubt for a second that Zach had kept them locked up a long time. Because the past always catches up with you. And the longer you evade it, the more damage it can do. One slip like this, and Zach could be looking at a lifetime in prison.

Just because of a small outburst and a last name.

Sure you might be thinking "come on, no one goes to prison for life over a little fight." But as soon as they find out he's been involved in trouble they're going to investigate his past. Where he's been, who he's been with, his family (if you can call it that) etc.

And the minute they find out what he is - a _spy- _they're going to automatically assume that he's not the good kind_. _

And when further investigation finds that he's not just a spy, that he's an assassin, wet-work artist, killer, whatever you want to call it, they're going to arrest him. Because no one can completely cover up their tracks. There will be enough evidence right there to incriminate him, or at least for him to go on trial.

But when they find he's a _Goode_.

Then it's over. It's all over.

And the same goes for Preston.

Though he'd probably end of being better off because of his public connections.

Regardless, we were in a really tough predicament.

I crossed over to him and he instantly pulled me to him, burying his face in my hair. Just holding him was reassurance enough. Some things don't need to be said. No one, especially me, was going to leave him here. We had to figure something out. We had to.

"Uh guys. What are we going to do?" said Grant somberly. No jokes or smiling. This was not a laughing matter.

"We have to do something. There are to may witnesses to make a break for it. But we can't get caught." argued Bex. All eyes turned to Zach and Preston. We knew what, or more accurately _**who**_ was really at stake.

"What can we do?" asked Lizzie quietly.

That was the question wasn't it.

If only there weren't so many witnesses we'd run. But we couldn't.

"Just one night…" I murmured to myself.

"What did you say Cam?" Macey asked me."

"I just wish… I just wish that for one night we could be normal. That we could go out and have fun without being kidnapped or shot or threatened." I said my voice getting louder not even caring who heard anymore. "One night without a fight or someone's life being in danger!" I paused, my voice getting softer. "But we can't can we? Because we choose this life, and whether or not we like it, nothing will ever be normal for us again, will it? So, I guess I better take my own advice in advance and start accepting that fact. And start doing something about it!"

"Yeah Cam, but _what can we do_."

"Well Zach can probably pass his situation off as not really being involved, saying he just walked into the fight and pulled Preston and Dillon apart. Have any fake ID's on you?" Jonas said whispering, beckoning us closer.

"Always." Answered Zach confidently, his momentary fear behind him. Zach had a mission now, and he was not going to fail.

"Good. So you're fine. We'll cover for you right? This includes you and your group Josh."

"Ummm did someone say fake ID's?" asked Josh, totally bewildered on why this was a big deal. "Why can't he just be questioned? He's innocent. He can…"

"NO!" we all yelled cutting Josh off.

"Just go with it okay. Don't question. Just answer their questions as honestly as you can, but don't say anything incriminating." Bex said quickly, rattling off the Basic Guidelines to Surviving Questioning that we learned in the seventh grade into to Covert Operations. "Remember that Zach is…" she trailed off glancing at the fake ID Zach already held in his hand… "Ethan Phillips. If they ask anything else about any one of us, be honest but vague. Act as if you only vaguely know us, which is mostly true. Same goes for all of you." She said turning to face Deedee and everyone else. "Got it? Good. And you better do as I say" she threatened under her breath, scaring Josh enough to nod meekly in agreement.

"So the real question is what to do with Preston."

"Yeah, what are we going to do with me." said Preston, as if reminding us that he was still here.

"Well I think the only thing we can do is let them take Preston in and have him act like it was all in self-defense. They'll recognize him of course, and it will probably get leaked to the press, but if all goes well everyone will see it as a necessary defense, which technically it was.

"Hey!" one of Dillon's friends tried to protest but as quick as lightning Bex cut him off. "It was, and I don't care whether you think its not. We want to downplay this event as much as we possibly can, while still making it closely aligned with any eye-witness accounts. And since you all saw most of the whole fight, you are their best witnesses. I'm sure none of you want to be involved in something like this no matter how trivial. So just do as I say alright. We don't have much time."

"But what about D-Dillon." His girlfriend sniffled out.

"You and Josh will accompany him to the hospital unless they take you in for questioning. They shouldn't take any of you except possibly Josh. Most likely they'll ask you some quick questions here and then leave. This is the ideal situation. But you have to be prepared nonetheless to be taken in."

"Okay" said Deedee firmly.

"If there is anything else you need us to do, we'll do it." I was surprised at how well she was taking this.

"Good." said Bex with a nod of satisfaction.

Then the door opened and the police came in along with hospital workers who came in carrying a stretcher. They all made a beeline towards Dillon and us. Another officer entered and walked up to the restaurant manager.

We just stood, patiently waiting to be questioned, and crossing our fingers.

* * *

**So there you go! Seven pages on Word again! Jeez I'm getting into this B-). Anyway, tell me what you thought of this chappie! Also I'd love for you to answer the following (this Q was up top as well):**

** 1. What YOU think should happen after the police arrive!**

**As I said before up top, just because your idea is not in the next chapter, doesn't mean it won't be coming later.**

**So answer and review. It doesn't even have to pertain to this chapter. If you have an idea that may be later on, tell me! I might find I can incorporate it, or it may inspire me to do something else. **

**Either way I WANT YOUR IDEAS (LOL reminds me of Uncle Sam. Picture him while you read this. Hehehe.)**

**Love ya!**

**-Courtney**


End file.
